Fangirls
by choochooshoe
Summary: Edgeworth had heard of them, but he never thought they would be this bad.


Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or anything related to it, besides a copy of the games!

Summary: Edgeworth had heard of them, but never thought they would be this bad.

A/N: Yay! First PW fanfic! I hope you like it. I'd totally act this if I met him…  
Oh, and to anyone who follows my stories, I'm working on another Chasing Chase chapter right now! I've got a lot written in it and it's all mapped out and stuff. It's just hard to find extra time to post it! Ok, now enjoy!

Miles Edgeworth walked into his office, tired from his meeting with his witness. That was was a wild ball of energy and it drained Miles just to be around him.

Sitting down in his chair, he stretched for a second. Ah, that felt good. He had to concentrate on this case now, and he figured that's all the relaxing he would get for a while.

Alright, he thought, time to get started. He grabbed the case's main file and re-read the summary on it.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Miles just about fell out of his seat from a heart attack. He whirled around and saw… a teenage girl. Really? (Who did she think he was? Phoenix Wright? [1]) Miles stood up and tried to push her out the door, but she skipped away from his and to his bookcase.

"Ooh! Look, it's where the first case happened!" She looked at the bookshelf like it was holy or something.

Making his way to where she now was, he noticed her clothes. Oh God, he thought. Her shirt was a maroon color and it said "I *heart* Edgey." [2]

That's it. She had to go.

He quickly got to where she was and grabbed her upper arm and began dragging her to the door.

"Edgey! What are you doing!" He flinched at her nickname for him, but he stayed quiet and pushed her out his door and shut it. Peace and quiet at last.

He turned back to his room and saw her with her feet propped up on his desk.

Oh no.

He strode over to her and she stood up to meet him. "Hey, I bet you missed me, right?" Even though it had only been a matter of seconds, and his patience was wearing thin, he managed to mutter a quiet yes to try and appease her so he could get her to leave.

"Oh, yay! I knew Edgey loved me!" Ok, that's crossing the line. He grabbed her arm again and was going to just put her outside his room but instead took her to his secretary. [3]

"I don't know who this girl is, but make sure she never enters my office again." The secretary muttered a 'yessir' and escorted the girl outside.

Finally I'm rid of her, Miles thought as he returned to his office. Maybe now he could finally work on this case!

He walked through his mahogany door and saw that girl again! This time she was messing with his Steel Samurai stuff.

Oh heck no. She was gonna get it now.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She looked back to him with a goofy grin on her face.

"Just looking, I swear! I knew you liked Steel Samurai, but this is… wow!" She turned back to the collection.

"Oh, no!" He walked to her. "Get out of my office! I have to WORK, you know! I don't like people in my space, either!"

She looked hurt for a minute, but it was quickly replaced by happiness again. "Oh, I get it. Edgey's busy! I'll let you get back to work for now. See ya later!"

Before he even comprehended what she had said, she was gone and his office was empty once again.

Oi, fangirls. What the heck was going on in their mad little brains?

~My extended ending I just thought of~

Miles sat at his desk and opened a drawer to get out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for them to pick up.

"Phoenix? Yeah, it's me. You were right. Fangirls are almost scarier than Oldbag."

[1] Oh, yes. Phoenix is always surrounded by teenage girls!

[2] Ha! I actually saw this shirt once. It was GREAT!

[3] Does he have a secretary…? Oh well, he does now!

Oh, I'm so proud of myself! I got this idea a while ago but I wrote it in under twenty minutes. Hahaha, ok how many of you Edgeworth fangirls out there would act like this? I love reviews, too, by the way (like all authors). And, if you spot an error in spelling, grammar, whatever!, feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
